Even blind can see but not through cherry bloosoms
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: in this story sakura is indeed a cat she was an orphan with her two brothers what's a she cat to do when she praticly dances with choas everyday soon she finds herself utterly alone in the world she sets off to find her past but will she find love too
1. Chapter 1

Hey cross over time a warriors naruto cross over know there is spoilers may be hope you like because I love both of them with all of my heart and if you want to know what she looks like than go to my profile

Pink warrior

Redwhisker stumbled on a root making her face fall into the mud with a loud slosh she stood up with an angry look on her face

"Ug I can't take this sakura watch over naruto and choji I'll be back" their mother walked away toward the river

"Sakura I'm huuungry" said choji hours after their mother left

"Shut up your always hungry choji" sakura's whiskers twitched "naruto stay away from….choji hide someone is coming" the crouched under a bush watching naruto's blonde pelt wander 5 fox lengths away in the meadow suddenly a cat out of no where pounce on top of naruto pinning to the ground

"Ug get off of me mangy pile fox dung"

"It's a talking squirrel" the apprentice screeched

"No it's my brother and his not a squirrel" sakura giving her a blank stare

Choji says in a cutsie voice

"Do you have food?" a warrior walks in the scene

"Who are you why are you on our territory"

"Our mother left us here she was gone since sunhigh have you seen her"

The warriors looked at each other

"Did she have red swirls on her cheeks and black and white fur?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

They gave them sorrowful looks

"A fox trap killed her we found her body in one the poor dear" naruto broke down crying with choji sakura just stood there

"What do you expect us to do we're all only 4 moons do you know where to go" a hopeful look on her face

"follow" the warrior said they ran through the forest a log appeared in front of them sakura jumped over it with ease naruto climbed under and choji tried several attempts to climb over but finally decider to also climb under sakura waited for both to get through

"Hurry up or it will take moons you lazy lumps" sakura bonded over where the warrior was

"we are here " they looked in awe at what they saw bramble vines and sticks weaved through into dens a young blind cat crawled out of a cavern he walked over to sakura and glared

"Why are there outsiders here" the young blind cat said

"Hush jaypaw their mother died so show them respect they disserve" the warrior said

"Yes father" his ears lowered in sadness and guilt

"Its okay jaypaw there's no need to be sad" she said as she walked away but not before giving him a stoke with her tail

"Firestar we have some kits who were abandon their mother died leaving them alone should we take them in" Firestar turn to see three kits one with white fur with pink tipped ears tail and paws her eyes a magenta pink another was blonde with a white tipped tail paws and ears he looked like a blonde fox or squirrel with blue eyes last was a black cat with red swirls on his cheeks his eyes were blue

"Very well how old are they though the blonde looks no more than 3 moons old"

"We are 4 moons and that's choji" pointing to the black "that's naruto" pointing to the blonde "and I'm sakura in the language my mother use to speak naruto is some kind of human food dealing with fish me cherry blossoms and choji is well mother never told us or she did and we forgot and thank you for letting us stay here oh and for some reason I was born a month earlier than naruto or choji so yeah I'm older" she walked out her tail held high and her brothers followed well hello sakura said to a fairly young kit who bumped into her

"Hello" said the little kit rolling on its back

A golden pelt like naruto's but much more yellow and less pale walked up to her claws ready as if to battle he pounced trying to land on top of her she took a step to the left making him fall on the ground he turned and tried nipping her hind paw but she lifted it and landed it on his neck

"Stop attacking me you baka or I'll tear you to shreds"

"Like you could you rouge I'm a warrior in training the ferrous Lionpaw" he said proudly

"And I'm huckleberry Finn" she said sarcastically

Jaypaw stood where he was he couldn't tell what it was about the outsider but _she seemed different_ than the others he listened to her tail swipe back and forth as she talked to her brother in sheer boredom

The tail sent the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and honey toward him he inhaled the sweet sent he never smelled before it was coming from the smallest it smelled of fox but that's impossible he was a cat wasn't he

"Well I'm leaving to actually play with someone around my age" her tail swiped behind her as she strode toward the nursery

"Hello again my name is icekit and that is foxkit want to play"

"How about I teach you how to do the hunter crouch" sakura said

"Yeah right probably couldn't catch a mouse if it was in between her paws" lionpaw mumbled to him self

Sakura lowered her body to the ground gracefully her tail down but not low enough to touch the ground she glided across the ground as if she was water running over ice the kits followed her example only making a few mistakes here and there

"You would make great hunters" sakura purred

"Wait a second how do you know so much" Jaypaw asked walking over looking her directly in the eye

"Starclan told me" saying it bluntly "my mother told me about Starclan and what they do to help clans she was kicked out of her clan for some reason before she had us" her eyes clouded with sadness


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will begin with a flash back and I do not own naruto ^ ^or warriors if I did naruto will be eating ramen then cloudtail steals his food = (T_T)** = **kitty!!!! I'm thinking of making this a jaypaw sakura or an akatsuki sakura jaypaw what do my readers think also I am making jaypaw keep his blindness but his senses are so keen he can practically see**

**Bloodpaw- a she-cat with blood red and silver fur her eyes Gold **

**FORGOTTEN DREAMS**

**FLASHBACK**

Hush sakura don't worry the rain will be over soon" she said soothingly licking sakura dry as she shivered

"Hush my little darling the moon will be up and wipe away your tears and the stars will whisper your name and prey sing a gentle lullaby" sakura fell soon asleep to her mothers lullaby her mother sighed and looked out of the small cave that they took shelter in her fur bristled when a gentle breeze sent rain to shower them

**End of flash back**

Sakura was zoning out jaypaw waved his tail in her direction "Sakura wake up you dozed of" jaypaw said calmly she blinked

"Thanks what time is it?" sakura asked

"How should I know" jaypaw spat

"Naruto and Choji need their lullaby" sakura whispered she sighed in aggravation as she walked over to choji and naruto

"Sakura we can't sleep" choji said

"Hush my little darling the moon will be up and wipe away your tears and the stars will whisper your name as prey sings a gentle lullaby and when the moon is full we will merge into one to hunt prey in the stars" sakura took in a deep breath "the star leads on the right path and will give you a eternity with Starclan" sakura finished leaving choji and naruto to sleep she watched the moon rise

"Hey sakurakit aren't you suppose to be in bed" lionpaw said she could smell fear in his voice

"I should be asking you the same thing at least I have a reason" she said without taking her eyes from the moon

"I can't sleep" he said sakura sniffed the air

"Well good night" sakura said not believing his answer walked into the nursery lying down next to choji and naruto who were whimpering from nightmares she went into a deep sleep

Jaypaw's Pov

Jaypaw was roaming around Starclan's realm where he came upon sakurakit she was sitting in the middle of a circle of cherry blossom trees the petals brought the sweet taste of nectar to his mouth he watched as she began to stand up she turned her head she sniffed the air he did the same BLOOD it seeped through the ground like a disease spreading the screech and wails of cats could be heard in the distance sakurakit just stood there with a blank look on her face the trees cherry blossoms had turned black blood seeped through the rocks cracks the moon cast a more a shadow appeared revealing bloodpaw

"_**New blood will wash away the scars of battle but at a price of death"**_ whispered the she-cat sadness filled her face

Right then he was over come from darkness the sent cherry blossoms danced on his nose

Sakurakit Pov

She woke up to the sent of milk but her dream still lingered leaving the trace of blood from previous moons back around she just got here

She got up and stretched making a long yawn and shook her memory of the nightmare she gave her chest a few licks before she walked out she listened to the cat's share tongues as they finally awake she walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a vole she munched sorrowfully as she looked back to her dream

_I miss you bloodpaw_

**FLASH Back**

"Bloodpaw is that you" sakura asked in her usual perkiness she walked over to her shivering "What's the matter" sakura tilted her head to where her friend was looking a badger was in front of them baring fangs the creature lunged at them in spitting fury sakura hissed claw unsheathed she as she braced herself for it's paw but instead a blood curling scream rang through the trees she looked to find bloodpaw her friends blood splattered on her fur as the creatures heavy paw swiped along her belly killing her she glared at the beast she jumped on top of it tearing it's ear making it shriek in agony and rage she could feel her tears running down her cheeks she bite down on it's shoulder making it run she walked over to bloodpaw and muzzled her side crying rain stared to fall washing away the blood

A Squawk of a bird circling above her awaken her from her horrid memory she was in rage and sorrow

"What's wrong sakurakit" icekit asked worry in her eyes "You been staring into space for a while"

"I just need sleep" sakurakit kit said hurriedly she walked into the nursery falling asleep only later to be awoke to a yowl

"All who are old enough to catch there own prey come to the high rock" sakura got up in a dead tiredness

"Aren't you excited we are turning into apprentices" icekit said practically jumping on top of her

*yawn* she blinked

"Today we have apprentices to appoint"

**(I may be a hardcore fan of warriors but I can't remember the apprentice ceremony because it's hard to find the ceremony even though I read almost ever book but going to come books I'm so happy)**

Firestar appointed icepaw to whitewing and foxpaw to squirrelflight and sakurapaw brightheart

Sakura touched noses with brightheart the padded off to her the apprentice den to get some well disserved rest but little did she know that rouge was watching close by _**X3 **_

**What do you think of my chapter I know I make a lot of my chapters in my stories with a lot of blood scenes but what can I say I love horror movies **


	3. Chapter 3

**The third man!!!! I'm on a roll X3 right now my idea with sakura with jaypaw and the akatsuki I have an idea**

**ug I hate valentines day I never get any chocolate it makes me sad arg darn you jerks give me chocolate it's my addiction like pocky I wouldn't mind**** getting some**

**(Insert candy here Xd yum XD yum X3 candy :O yum) please give me candy or I'll cry tears **TT ^TT

_**Moonlit gathering**_

Sakurapaw sat down eating her bluejay **(no don't eat Jaypaw lil( inside joke lol means L on light from death note now imagine with your perverted side what LIL means be very creative **)when foxpaw walked over to her or should I say skip to her

"Sakurapaw guess what guess what we are getting to go to the gathering aren't you excited" she said in a sing song voice

"Should I be" Sakurapaw stared into space

_What could my dream mean?_

"_**New blood will wash away the scars of battle but at a price of death"**_

She shivered

"Hey hollypaw are you going to the gathering" foxpaw yelled

"Yep" hollypaw continued chewing on her black bird

Time skip

The moon light shined brightly as thunderclan walked through to the lake to where a tree laid to the island Sakurapaw walked on it with ease and jumped onto the ground her paws dug in the ground as she sensed a familiar presence close by after everyone was over the tree the disburse within the other clans sakura sat there watching everyone share tongues **(I just noticed how wrong that sounds O/////O *blush* eeeek Jaypaw don't do that to Sakurapaw X3)**

A voice purred behind her she turned to see a silver cat with purple eyes with a smirk on his face

"Hello little kitty are you lost because I could help you find your way" he purred out

""I'm fine" she said between her teeth with a fake smile

"Hidan leave her alone or do I have to beat you mangy flea covered pelt" a black cat with red eyes with a weird pattern in it that sakura never seen **(Sharingan for your guys information not very imaginative but think what they would look like)**

"Hey how are you guys un" a blonde cat with hair covering one eye popped up

_Where Starclan do these cats keep popping up from?_

"Hey I forg-" the silver haired cat turned his head to see sakurapaw was gone "where in Starclan did she go" he growled

"You probably scared her off with your face un" he said smiling

"Your mom"

"That's getting old you know un"

Sakurapaw walked away looking for some one she knew until a yowl caught her attention

"Welcome cats of all clans we are happy that all of you could make it here" said Onestar said with a bright smile on his face you could almost taste his happiness

"Shadowclan is doing well and I would like to mention that we scented one of our cats that went missing if you find her please bring her to us we last scented her on the edge of thunderclan" Firestar nodded

"Yes I think we may of found her was she black with red swirls on her cheeks and a white chest because if so I'm sorry to say we may have been the she-cat we found in a fox trap right on the edge of our territory" Blackstar suddenly looked as if the world came to an end

"Thank you for telling me this" he backed up he looked miserable

"Thunderclan was blessed with three apprentices Foxpaw, Icepaw and Sakurapaw" there was woots and cheers and someone even tossed a rock and it knocked out breezepelt

"And River-" sakurapaw felt something on her back she turned to see it was a silver tail

"What in Starclan are you stalking me or something" she hissed her pink eyes seemed to glow normal than usual

"Maybe" he smirked right then sakurapaw's tail knocked him forward making his face fall in the dirt

A cat laughed

"Just wait until kisame hears about you being shoved in the dirt by a pink she-cat"

Sakurapaw glared at the cats an evil aura started to strangle them

"Oh great starclan it burns it burns" the silver cat yelled

Sakurapaw stomped off to find some of her clan mates she found Hollypaw lionpaw and jaypaw sitting all together she walked over to where they were and sat down

"Why are you here" lionpaw hissed

"Because some pervert won't leave me alone that's why you mouse brained idiot" Sakurapaw whispered listening to the last of the meeting the leaders jumped down and started to walk away and followed her clan in silence as they made it to the camp her brothers ran to her in there normal perkiness

"Sister we can't sleep can you sing us too sleep" both Chojikit and narutokit were doing the super cute super sad kitty eyes Sakurapaw sighed

"Fine but don't expect me to sing for you in the apprentice den"

"Yaaay"

They lay down to hear one of the different lullaby's her mother sang she walked off when they finally settled down Sakurapaw walked out of the gorse tunnel

_A nice stroll will help me_

She walked around aimlessly unknowingly that she was walking to close to the shadowclan border

"Fox dung" she spat she turned to walk away

"A pretty little kitty shouldn't say such things" a cat purred sakura turned to see the cats she seen at the gathering

"Hidan shut up or you'll scare her again with your face un" the blonde said

Sakurapaw started walking off as the two males but she bumped into the tall black one

"And where do you think your going" his nose only a whisker away

"Perverted cats" she darted making him lose balance and him to fall on the ground she jumped back and unsheathe her claws she was ready to pounce if her came any closer she growled in fury as he chuckled

"Hey hidan I don't think you can handle Sakurapaw pretty feisty" the black cat smirk toward hidan who only smiled

she growled

_How does he know my name?_

"Oh Itachi you know me I like a challenge" he said walking up to itachi's side

"Hey wait she's only a apprentice I thought she was older un" the blonde said with surprise he looked closer

She scratched his nose making it bleed

Both of the toms laughed

"That'll teach you not to get close to her deidara" hidan said between laughs deidara rubbed his nose with his paw

"Sakurapaw where are you" yelled her brother Chojikit

"Hey hidan look at that a fat warrior I never expected to see one did you" deidara said

Chojipaw stopped in his tracks his aura darkened he ran up in full speed

"Take that back you fox dung cretins or you will regret it" Sakurapaw hissed her fur standing on end her teeth bared her eyes glowing red

"Why is the litt-" suddenly deidara was knocked down by a very angry she-cat she screeched as she started clawing at the warrior she didn't stop until he ran to the bushes

"Whose next" her eyes still red

"I know when it time to stop" itachi said walking back

"Well that is interesting I bet you that Starclan would be very happy with that sacrifice"

Sakura hissed in fury

"Okay, okay I'll leave for now" he said looking back at sakura "Till we meet again"

**How did you like me well I know how it's going to end I'll just have to wait until I work my way up:**

**I better stop typing or my hands will fall of literally also I'm starting to think weird thoughts that you do not want to know about like one can cats kiss and if the can how ???????? So see yah also got to Firestar doesn't like waffles also sss warrior cats 1 part 1 it's awesome oh yah the person's name is sswarriorcats **


	4. this has a little fluff

**Me: Sorry it took a while but I was um…distracted :3 this chapter is dedicated to my sister, you bothered me until I wrote this chapie so you better dance mu ha ha ha ha now here's our special guest for the disclaimer Itachi**

**Itachi: hn**

**Me don't hn me**

**Itachi: hn**

**Me: (I grab him by the scruff) do you want me to bring my sister kiminariyoru here you remember last time it involved a certain crowbar (I grinned evilly)**

**Kiminariyoru: I heard my name … (stares at Itachi) weasel-kun you're so small and fluffy now (she said curiously) **

**Me: sister he won't say disclaimer**

**Kiminariyoru: now weasel-kun you don't wan't me to get the crowbar do you (her voice weaved with evil you could even smell it)**

**Itachi: (eyes bugging out) (kitty tears rung down his little black fur) .wishes don't own Naruto nor warrior cats now save me from the crowbar of doom**

**Me: nevas :3 you shall be forever bond to my sista :3 and readers read my sisters fan fiction please if you like mine than you'll doubly love hers**

**WHATZAT**

Sakurapaw glared at the cats. As they run when they were over the hill Sakurapaw collapsed. Her eyes started to go back to there magenta color her breaths heavy her vision blurry chojipaw said words that only came out as jibber jabber.

_I'm sleepy_ she though before blacking out. She woke up the sweet smell of herbs wafted around her nose. "finally awake now" leafpool said. I tried getting up but pain shot through my body making me hiss. "you'll be sore for a while" leafpool said smoothly. Jaypaw walked in his mouth full of comfrey he looked at sakurapaw with his light blue eyes. "Sakurapaw you're awake finally you were out for almost half a moon" Sakurapaw shot up only to be consumed by pain and making her collapse.

"Fox dung" she muttered looking up at jaypaw who was only smirking at her antics "what's so funny".

"nothing just that you were only out for three days" he said turning his hear toward the cavern to place the comfrey down coming back caring a dried up plant "eat this it will help you sleep". He said shaking the flower little black seeds. She glared at him while lapping up the black seed.

**DREAM OF SAKURAPAW **

The moon shone brightly sakurapaw looked out opening her mouth the smell of prey hit the top of her mouth pricking her ears to detect the sound of scratching of little paws. Sakurapaw crawled slowly gliding her paws on the ground the vole in sight she crept slowly keeping in mind to watch her surroundings with a swift movement she caught the creature in her paws. As she was about to bite down a bitter smell hit her nose turning her prey over she saw it was covered in maggots back stepping and looking up she saw her dead friend bloodpaw her face darkened. "**beware**" her voice echoing through the forest lifting her face showing bright tears rolling down her cheeks "**stay strong through life or you'll be eaten inside out before** **it even began".**

Bloodpaw disappeared after that leaving sakurapaw to ponder what she was talking about.

**DREAM END**

**Sakurapaw point of view**

Sakurapaw opened her eyes too find that the sun was barely creeping over the horizon. Sakurapaw stretched walking into the clearing the fresh kill pile seemed filled with tempting food, but after the dream Sakurapaw wasn't hungry. Walking out of camp enjoying the fresh air flowing through her fur Sakura ran through the forest, the soft ground making loud thumping ring through the forest she stopped as she reached a strange flower that was eloped in light a yellow center and long white petals she watched as it swayed in the wind. A monarch butterfly fluttered by her landing on the flower slowly opening and closing its wings. Sakurapaw sat on her hind legs and pawed it with both her paws causing the butterfly to fly above her head she lifted her arms to catch it but she leaned too far back making her fall backwards in a rocking motion. Sakurapaw still batted at the butterfly until a gray paw touched her forehead she tilted her head up to see jaypaw smirking at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the medicine cat's den" he said still smirking. Sakurapaw took her paw and hit his chin making his head to snap up toward the sky he snapped his head down glaring at her sakurapaw as she stuck out of her tongue at him. Just then jaypaw got an idea backing up until Sakurapaw couldn't tilt her head back enough to see what he was doing he pounced on top of her causing the to tumble down the hill as the play fighted as the reached the bottom erupting in laughter suddenly a tongue gently touched her cheek fur she looked at jaypaw her face hot with embarrassment his face was turned from her view so she couldn't see his expression.

"There you are" spiderleg said gasping for breath "come on jaypaw let's head back to camp" sakurapaw went to follow them but spiderleg glared at her "go away you fox offspring your not welcomed back"

"w-what are you talking about" sakurapaw said stuttering

"your _brother_ narutopaw caused his _real_ mother a _fox _to rampage through the camp just to find her baby when she found him she carried him off only to come back and seemed to be searching for another" his eyes burning on her skin causing unknown rage run it's course through her

"Or maybe just maybe that fox was raiding the camp for food huh have you ever thought of that" her eyes glowed red "or maybe she thought we took him captive or just maybe she ate Narutopaw and was looking for seconds" sakurapaw huffed in fury **(face down right now**!) just then claws racked the side of her cheek making blood to trickle down her pure white fur she glared at spiderleg. she pounced at him landing on his back claws digging deep making him howl in fury he rolled over to get her off she quickly rolled over before his claws raked her soft under belly but he cut her slightly just above the nose both stopped for a moment she calculated his movements his left paw moved closer she kicked out her paw in a swift kick to his right paw and making him lose his balance she pounced on his head clawing it and doing a front flip flinging him to the nearest tree sakurapaw walked over and placed her paw at his throat pining him to the tree he clawed at her leg gasping for air

"Call me fox again and you'll regret it" jaypaw who some how seen the whole thing walked by her side and touched her shoulder with the tip of his tail

"Sakurapaw enough" her grip loosened and spiderleg smirked

"You'll never be accepted now from what you did to me" sakurapaw just then slashed his cheek and looked at him with unimaginable hat

"Oh well now I can escape from fox dung idiots like you and live my life as a rouge and remember this my name is back to Sakura to forget about the pathetic weaklings like you who are in thunderclan" Sakura tuned swiftly and ran away without making a sound and climbed the closet tree and jumped from tree to tree in swift movements without making a rustle just then a voice from no where caught her attention

"Wow that was a interesting battle learn all those moves yourself" the black cat from the gathering

"What are you doing here your shadowclan?"

"What makes you think that I'm a rouge just like you and the rest of the Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki?" then it hit her, the clan that was forming full of blood thirst rouges that were kicked out of there clans for reasons unknown

"yes the Akatsuki from your face it looks like you heard of it but have you ever thought of joining?" he turned around and ran Sakura was confused so she followed him swiftly and quietly until they came to a huge cave

_Where did this come from?_

"Friend" screeched a cat with a perky voice all of a sudden tackled her to the ground Sakura grabbed him and tossed him over a cliff that was conveniently placed beside her

"Itachi why you bring the cute little kitten to our base" sad a too familiar voice

"Hidan" she spat

"Yes my little cat nip he purred" suddenly at her side she kicked him making him lose balance and hitting his chin against the hard rock of the cave

"pervert" she hissed "If this is the Akatsuki I don't think I want to join" she said with disguised

"see hidan un your face scares her un" a blonde cat said

"what's with you people do you have new comer senses or some thing because all of you people are coming out at once"

"no your just up wind un" said the blonde cat Sakura glared

"shut up" she turned around to leave" bye I don't think I'm going to join the Akatsuki"

Just then a cat out of nowhere showed behind her

"you can't leave here alive if you don't join" :3

**I love cliffys guess who :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how ya doing right now is UPDATE UNFINISHED STORIES month so here is the chapter that I wrote but have not typed yet I tweaked it a lot I had to change many things my ideas also had to change the ending changed**

sakura took a step back her fur bristled.

"why do I have to join there is nothing keeping me here" her back arched her mouth in a snarl.

"Your joining because of ancestors" the orange cat said "you were born of shadow and sky and wind such a mix is so rare skyclan's jump and strong pads, shadowclan's furious determination and strength and anger, windclan's speed. Such a powerful combination will be perfect" the cats eyes sparkled with happiness and admiration.

"perfect for what" sakura's eyes narrowed "and how do you know so much about my passed".

The cat turned his head his face serous.

"I knew your mother she was my sister and your father well lets just say I never liked him" he sat spitting the word father Sakura's ears perked.

"You knew Redwisker" sakura said a little hope in her voice suddenly the cat burst out laughing.

"You though...Redwisker was your mother oh that's just hilarious no Redwisker was you mothers close friend your mother was bloodpaw she was a very pretty for a apprentice" the cat seemed lost in memories.

"She can't be my mother she's too young she was only a apprentice" sakura said her voice in disbelief "I knew there was something wrong ever since that badger killed her why did she have to die like that it was all my fault" suddenly memories of when she was a kit entered her mind flooding over her she felt like she was about to burst.

**FLASH BACK :D**

**sakura was in a nursery the brambles heavily weaved above her head the nursery was full of warm moss and feathers making sakura nuzzle deeper into the pile the cold leaf-bare days were the hardest. Two cats were beside her both black one had very long fur while the other had short fur but a spiky hair on the back of his head. Sakura got up and looked around.**

"**Mom" her little pink mouth cried "MOOOM" sakura walked out following the faint scent of her mother she followed it out side the camp. Sakura looked around when the scent was strongest she watched as she saw her father Raveneye and her mother Bloodpaw talking her face full of worry and her fathers full of anger and hate suddenly his paw clawing her cheek making fresh blood splattered on the pure white snow. Sakura ran towards her mother when she saw he was about to strike her again. She clawed at his paw he glared at her and tossed her like she was nothing. He was about to hit sakura when another cat came his black fur could mean one of two people Either her brother itachi or sasuke. He clawed at Raveneye causing him to wince. The long black hair told sakura that it was itachi the taller brother and older. Her father glared at both of us and then looked at my mom.**

"**Bloodpaw is this how you raised our kits to be untrustworthy little fox-brained fools" he slammed itachi against a tree. The hackles on my back raised I hissed I started to see in more detail. My father tried to swipe at me I dodged his swipe and jumped on his back.**

"**Run itachi mom" he shook me off but not before itachi ran back to camp but her mother stayed. **

**Her father tossed her off his back about to claw her when her mother grabbed her by the scruff running through the woods. We finally were a safe distance and mother climbed up a tree hiding in the thick branches. She held me close when I shivered I looked up to see her looking at me.**

"**Sakura earlier your eyes turned red you gained the power starclan gave your father a while back, you also gained powers from my brother power that will be very useful but don't show it to anyone people will use it for their own gain so be careful"i opened my mouth to speak when mother covered my mouth with her tail.**

"**Sakura Bloodpaw come out you mouse brained fool or I'll drag you out" he looked at our foot prints he looked up into the tree we were in but we were already gone. He glared spitting on the tree and returning to camp mom looked at me with sad eyes.**

"**we have become rouges we can't go back with that cursed man there and with redwisker there she will protect you brothers, anyway green-leaf is coming soon just a few moons" she looked to the stars with her silver eyes swirling with fury and sorrow.**

**Me: that's it how do you like it tell me if you had problems understanding it just tell me :D**

**Sakura: I hate you **

**Suigetsu: I think she doesn't mean it ;)**

**Me: glomp Suigetsu REVEIW PEOPLE I MEAN IT MAKE ME HAPPY AND SOON ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL COME**

**singing right now for the Halloween spirit I will give you a treat two in fact XD**

**watch this on youtube here are the links I made them myself**

.com/watch?v=RfAd6IFAauk

**.com/watch?v=KUgjPMysOVE&feature=mfu_in_order&playnext=1&videos=eRo-8coYbLA**


End file.
